Secretary
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: inuyasha fire's kikyo for stealing money from his company so fianlly he fire's her but now he need's a new secretary when he find's only one person on his waiting list boy is he in for a suprise when he notices that he's falling for his new Secretary
1. kikyo gets fired

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASH I WISH_**

Me:hey has anyone seen inuyasha

kagome*sigh*yea he's with kinky-ho

inuyasha:WHAT

kagome:um nothing sir *walks off*

inuyasha:i was not with her though i want some...

me:inuyasha get your head outta the gutter

inuyasha:i was not thinking like that i was thinking about ramen

me:of course you were

inuyasha:you shouldnt talk get back to the story

me:well sorry boss man

inuyasha:growl*tackles*stop mocking me

me:GAHHHHHH SOMEONE HELPPPP MEEEEE...

ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY

Chapter 1:The new secretary

"KIKYO BELL GET IN MY OFFICE NOW YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT"yelled bossman inuyasha takahashi.

He was very handsome with his silver white hair golden eyes and those two cute triangles perched on his head.

Just then kikyo opened the door and stuck her head knowing she was in big trouble as always.

"Yes sir"she said shakily.

"Do you know why my companies money is in the negatives"he growled knowing that she stole from the company for the 3rd time that year.

(A/N:why doesn't he just fire her oh wait this is my fanfiction i make the choices *cough stupid cough*)

"Sir i don--"

"CUT THE CRAP KIKYO WE ALL KNOW IT WAS YOU EVEN YOU KNOW IT WAS YOU SO JUST TELL THE TRUTH FOR HEAVENS SAKE

*silence*

"You know what forget it **DON'T** tell the truth because your fired go pack your shit and leave"and with that said he pointed to the door glaring at kikyo before she could retaliate she closed her wide opened mouth and walked out once she was outside the door she screamed to the top her lungs

 ** _PLZ REVIEW ALSO CHECK OUT MY FIRST STORY "THE GIRL WHO CRIED DOG..."_**


	2. who are you

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_**

me*fake cries* i wish i owned inuyasha why does life have to be so cruel

inuyasha:stop acting like a stupid crybaby

kagome:sir you have a phone call on line two

inuyasha:why didnt you pick it up

kagome:i did and was bout to hang up on the person for yelling in my damned ear and hurry i was talking to sango

inuyasha:no I'll take as long as i want

kagome:stupid jackass

inuyasha:heard that

kagome:thats because it was meant for you to hear stupid *walks away*

inuyasha:that girl...

BACK TO THE STORY

Chapter 2: Who are you

"Ai please come in my office"not a second later a girl with dark purple hair in a bun with some loose strands and blue eyes came walking in.

"Yea boss man"

"One i told stop calling boss man stop calling me sir and stop calling Mr. Takahashi because Mr. Takahashi is my dad and two i called you in here so you can tell me who's next in my secretary list".he said irritated

ignores*"anway boss man"*growls*"everyone been stopped waiting for you months ago ever since you hired kikyo bell except one girl who's been waiting for over 8 months now"

"ok good call her in for an interview and schedule it for monday"

"right away boss man"then she walked off

 _'im gonna kill her'_

 _'sooo inuyasha what do you think your new secretary looks like' Inuyasha's demon conscience asked_

 _'it doesnt matter for all i care she could be an old ugly prune and i wouldn't give two fucks so see you later'_ then his demon conscience left

keh*

knock knock

"come in"the door flew open with a man in his early twenties in a purple pants suit that matched his eyes and his hair tied into a small pony.

"what happened now miroku"

"inuyasha this is serious Ai told me that you hiring kagome higurashi why"

"because i fired Bell and need a new secretary is there a problem"

"yes she's my cousin from LA her sister sango works for our company in LA"

"your point exactly"

"if you hire kagome then sango will follow and im gonna die i dont want to die please dont hire her"

"well you see miroku i would help you but seeing get hurt is somehow very hilarious"

"oh well see you later"then he turned on his heel and walked out when he left Ai came in and said

"she can make it on monday for 8 to 8:30 and here she was a model for 5 years now so here's a few headshots and more"she said the last part in a murmur and handed him the file then dashed out.

"keh"he opened the file and made contact with a raven hair beauty in nothing but red laced lengerie.

"Ms.higurashi who are you"he said starting to grow hard

"what are you doing to me"then he got up grabbed his stuff and left with the pic of kagome in his hand

PLZ REVIEW

ME:TAKAHASHI YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DAMAGE


End file.
